Operation DOG!
by invaderscene411
Summary: Zim and Gir see an add for a dog contest happening that week end with a mystery prize. Zim and Dib get into a bet to see who will win the dog contest with first place. rated T just to be sure!
1. The mystery prize again

**Over all (p.o.v)**

Zim and Gir are sitting in their living room. Gir is watching the Angry Monkey Show when a commercial comes on. Dogs are seen jumping over things, walking, running and then one I seen with a huge, over sized trough. An announcer comes on.

Announcer: Come enter your dog in this year's best dog contest.

Zim interrupts the announcer.

Zim: Psh, silly humans and their contests!

Gir frowns at Zim.

Gir: shhhh! I can't hear it!

Announcer con.: The prize for first place this year would be, AAA! A MYSTERY PRIZE!

Zim's eyes widen. He still remembers back to the time when he was selling candy bars for a mystery prize and it turned out to be nothing. But he really wanted the prize then, and he wants this prize now. He gets up of the couch yelling and pointing at the roof for no reason.

Zim: Gir you are going in that dog contest and you are going to win!

Gir looks up and Zim confused.

Gir: but I'm not a puppy dog?

Zim: (face palm) uhg… Gir that's what your disguised as!

Gir: ohhhhh!

Zim: yes Gir oh…

Announcer con.: The contest is this week end. Enter today!


	2. The horrorble news!

**Dib's (p.o.v)**

I was sitting in my desk at skool staring at Zim. Yes some call it creepy or stalking but I call it "_closely observing another's actions_". Any way back to Zim. He had this look on his face, like he was planning something. But what? The bell rang and I got up and walked over to Zim. I noticed a book on his desk titled "dog training" Some kind of cover for something bigger I guess.

Dib: what you reading?

Zim looks up from the book.

Zim: well it says right there (he points to the cover like it's obvious) it says "Dog training" duh

Dib: why?

Zim: you may not know this Dib-human but, there is a "dog contest" this week end and I'm going to win it.

Dib: oh really? Wanna bet?

Zim: sure! If I win you have to stop following me for, hm the rest of the month.

Dib: Okay! And if I win I get to show the world what you really are!

Zim: deal?

Dib: Deal! God zim you must be an idiot! That robot doesn't ever listen to you!

Zim: Well, you must be a even bigger moron cause you don't even have a dog!

Dib: who ever said I was using a dog?

Zim: I don't know who?

Dib: (face palm)… uhg!


	3. Getting ready!

**Gir's (p.o.v)**

My masta came home. I could tell he was excited and worried. I see a book in his hand. I try to read it out loud.

Gir: D-O-G? DO-G. DOG! T-R-A-I-N-I-N-G? TRA-IN. TRAIN! TRAIN! DOGGIE TRAIN! YOU GETTIN' ME A TRAIN!

Zim: No Gir this says dog training. So we can win the contest this week end!

Gir: oh?

Zim: Now Gir lets begin!

The rest of that week was fun, and hard! I had to do everything perfectly or my masta would take away my tacos! I love my tacos! I love them good… BUT! Soon it was Saturday and we had to go to the doggie contest. There were so many dogs there! They couldn't talk but, they were all so nice to me and my masta! I love the puppies!


	4. The contest has just begun!

**Zim's (p.o.v)**

I try to ignore the slobbering dog-beasts as we enter the building but they were everywhere. I walked up into a room for the "humans" who entered their dogs into the contest. Then I heard a familiar voice, it was the Dib.

Dib: Hay Zim ready to loose?

Zim: only if you mean you'll be the one loosing!

Dib: uhu…. Yah! Well this is my dog Kyo! He will be winning today!

I see a small dog walks up next to the-Dib. The dog has a light brownish-orange fur with dark brown stains. Its eyes glow a faint red color and his claws are silver and look heavy like metal.

Zim: That's not a dog!

Dib points to Gir.

Dib: and neither is that!

This was true. Gir is a robot, and he knows that.

Zim: Ah, I guess you're right.

Dib looked confused for a second till the announcer came on over the loud speaker.

Announcer: the contest starts in 5 minutes!

I smile at the Dib.

Zim: you will soon meet your doom Dib-worm!

And with that Dib walked away, leaving me alone with my psycho robot.

**Author's note: I'm ending it right here because I still have no idea what to do for the contest! I would love to hear what you think in the reviews and would like to know what you think should happen! Leave a review or PM me please! Thanks!**


	5. I lose a bet!

**Gir's (p.o.v)**

I actually listened to my masta during the contest. I did so many things for my tacos. I had to do everything like a dog, run, walk, catch a Frisbee in my mouth (though I ate the first one) I got another one though, and even dance! Yes, It was all going real fine till the last part of the contest. That's at least what I think my masta said.

**Zim's (p.o.v)**

Everything was going as I planed until the last part of the contest, they called 'the hunger games'. Its where the Earth Dogs sit in front of meats for 5 minutes without getting up to eat it. This was obviously hard for Gir, because of his love for Earth foods. He ate the meat in seconds. We didn't get a second chance with that! Dib laughed, it was horrible. Then it was the end of the contest, and time for the winners to be announced. My faith in Gir was very little. The announcer we heard on the Television walked onto the stage, and Dib-monkey walked over to me.

Dib: I'm going to win Zim and you know that.

I just ignored him and looked up at the stage where the human stood.

Announcer: Yes, it is time to announce the top 3 winners. 3rd place goes to… that Chiwawa? Ya Okay then…

That horrible Chiwawa walked up on the stage with no human following and took the trophy. That dog creeps me out.

Announcer: next are Zim and Gir for 2nd place!

I was upset obviously any one would! The whole contest was stupid any way!

Zim: what!

Dib: HAHA! I beat you!

Zim: not unless you get 1st place you didn't! So HA-HA!

Dib: Oh Ya! Well still!...

I went up with Gir and got the trophy.

Announcer: and with first place is… Dib and Kyo!

Dib: YES! I win Zim! You lose the bet too! I win twice! F*** YAH!

I was outraged! Of course Dib wins! I bet my life on this stupid contest!

Zim: Noooooo! HOW IS THIS POSIBLE!

Dib just walked up on the stage to get his trophy with his stupid robot dog (sorry Gir). I was sad and angry until his dog exploded metal shooting everywhere! Dib looked as shocked as I did. Gir looked a happy I heard Gir say something.

Gir: I wish I could do that…


	6. There is hope!

**Gir's (p.o.v)**

There it was right in front of me! Dib's puppy dog sploded into amilleon pieces KABLAM JUST LIKE THAT! My masta looked so happy! It made me happy too. The person on the stage looked angry and Dib looked sad! The person kicked Dib out and me and my masta switched our silver cup for a gold cup! And my masta was all happy I think cause' he was really loud and yelling "food, food!"

Announcer: Congratulations you win… a year supplies of Suck Monkeys!

Zim: Eh! I win this horrible contest and you give me food! FOOD!

Announcer: actually it's a drink…

Zim: You speak LIES!

Gir: yeeaaah Suck Monkeys! I mean MEOW! Oops I mean BARK!

My masta looked at me all angry like.

Zim: win at least the-Dib won't bother us for the rest of the month! HEAR THAT 'DIB-HUMAN' I WON THE BET!

Dib is sitting outside and hears zim.

Dib: ….That Jerk….


End file.
